


Opposite Sides

by p_ogman



Series: The Lost Boys [10]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Swearing, bass is a sap for blues, bassblues week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman
Summary: Bass knew one day Blues would tell his siblings about their relationship. He knew that technically him and Blues were on opposite sides, but that never felt right to him.For mine and wormmwood's BassBlues Week, Day 3: Opposite Sides
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man/Forte | Bass
Series: The Lost Boys [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Opposite Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh I haven't written anything really in a while-

"He's doing it again-", Rock whispered as he gently nudged his twin sister with his elbow. Roll looked up from her doodles, and looked over at their older brother doodling as he drew absentmindedly on a piece of paper.

The two listened as Blues hummed a familiar song as he moved the pencil in his hand along with a small smile on his face. They both gave each other a look. Their older brother was in his own little world again.

There wasn't anything wrong with humming, quite the opposite; Blues was almost as good at humming as he was at whistling. It was just how infrequently he would do it before compared to how much he did it now that surprised the twins. Usually when their brother snuck over for his weekly visit when Light was busy, he didn't hum or whistle at all. The two would have to plead and beg Blues to let so much as a note out of him, and the poor Lightbot always seemed embarrassed when he did so. But nowadays he did it without rhyme or reason. 

The two were curious about it, but whenever they asked Blues he would laugh and wave them off saying that they were just imagining things. But the difference was clear as day.

Rock even considered asking Bass about it. Rock had been confused by the friendship between his brother and Bass before, but he didn't mind it these days. Seeing Blues have a friend, even if it was an enemy, made him happy. That didn't mean he had a few choice words to give him if he ever hurt his brother. Maybe he knew the reason for Blues' mood change, but Rock is always still hesitant to go and chat with the Wilybot himself.

So for now Rock and Roll watched silently as their brother hummed as he drew. They didn't know what the song was, only that it was different from his usual tune and he always hummed it when he spaced out nowadays. They both smile a bit.

"What are you drawing Blues?-", Rock asked as he moved over to Blues. Blues jumps a bit in surprise, seeming to break from his trance. Blues blinks and quickly looks at Rock before looking down at his paper and blushing a bit before he slams his hand over the drawing he was making.

"Oh- Nothing- This drawing isn't that good..", The Lightbot laughs nervously. "Hey what are you guys drawing anyways?-"

The twins blink at the sudden nervousness of their older brother and Roll goes over too and peers over Blues' shoulder.

"Oh it can't be that bad-" Roll says, ignoring the way Blues tried to change the subject.

Rock nods in agreement. "Yeah! Your art is always really good Blues." And Rock meant it. Blues always made good art when they would have their doodle sessions like this.

"Really- It's kind of bad..", Blues tries again but the two are insistent.

"Come on, everyone knows you can't hide stuff from your siblings-", Roll says and Rock nods in agreement.

"I'm not hiding anything-" Blues says with a laugh as he fidgets with his scarf a bit. The twins narrow their eyes. They learned it's something Blues does when he's nervous.

"Come on Blues- I'm sure it's great-", Roll says with a smile as she tries to pull Blues' hand away from the drawing. Rock joins in on helping her.

"Hey!-", Blues says in surprise and tries to keep his hand over the drawing but they quickly pull it away and the drawing is knocked over and slides to the floor. Rock quickly picks it up and Roll quickly goes next to him and looks too.

"What is i-" Roll starts off saying but her voice dies in her throat when she sees the drawing.

It was of him and Bass. They were holding hands in the drawing and smiling.

"Blues-", Roll says as she looks up but all the twins see is the window open and their brother gone.

Bass sat on his bed, fingers plucking and strumming at the strings of the guitar in his hand. He still wasn't all too good at it in his eyes, but that didn't stop him from making a killer song for his boyfriend.

He had spent nights and hours finding the chords and words to say to express how much he felt for the Lightbot. It was sickeningly cheesy and soft how much those green eyes and small smile affected him. If himself from a year ago saw him now, he would gag.

But god damn it, Bass WAS soft for Blues. No matter how much he can try to deny it those gooey and warm feelings for the other were there. So if he was going to have them, he might as well be the best fucking boyfriend he can be.

Despite the long hours laboring over making the song, and the groans he gave himself as he wrote down lyric ideas, it was all worth it in the end. The happy tears in Blues' eyes and the way the Lightbot blushed until he was completely red made his whole world. He might suck at guitar, but when he played that song he felt like a rockstar for Blues.

It was even more worth it when he got to hear Blues sing the song. At first after he played it for the Lightbot he would find him humming it without realizing. Bass would be lying if he thought it wasn't insanely cute. Blues was a good whistler, but if you asked him he was an even better hummer. And don't get him started on the singing.

The first time Bass heard Blues sing the song he made for him he thought he felt his core go out from how shocked he was. Blues' voice was perfect. Bass felt like one of those stupid sailors that go off the boat when they hear a siren sing or whatever the story was. He never heard something more beautiful than his voice, and of course he kissed the other right after.

Bass smiles a bit at the thought as he plays at his guitar. What he wouldn't give to kiss the Lightbot right now. To pull the other onto his lap and kiss him until both their systems needed air. But Bass knew what day of the week it was. Blues was over at his siblings' right now.

Bass sighs. He never knew if Rock and Roll liked him all that much. When Rock found out they were friends, he got an earful about not hurting Blues which was almost worth it because of how embarrassed Blues looked by the whole thing. Bass snorted. He can't imagine how they would react about their relationship. But won't they have to know? 

Bass wasn't stupid. He might not agree with Rock and still want to best him, but he knows how Blues feels about his siblings. He does his best to protect and help them when things go wrong. He always visits them and is telling Bass how they’re doing even if Bass isn’t that close to them. It only made sense that one day he would tell the twins that they’re unlikely friendship has evolved into an even more unlikely romance.

Blues was nervous though. He talked about sides and rivalries. Bass knew that technically him and Blues were on different sides. There would always be a rivalry between their fathers. Despite how shitty they are to Bass and Blues, they were made on opposite sides of a line they both didn’t give a shit about.

Bass’ eye twitches at the thought and his fingers slow to a stop on his guitar. He hears a noise and he looks up and sees a familiar figure tapping against the glass of his window. Bass quickly goes over and opens it, helping the smaller bot inside.

“What are you doing here?-”, Bass asks. He looks the other over for injuries. “Don’t you usually spend all day with your siblings?”

“They know..”, Blues’ voice comes out a little distorted. It always had a static edge when he was upset about something. Bass frowns.

“Who knows what?-”

“My siblings know about us..”, Blues clarifies. He looks up at Bass and Bass wants to pull the shades that cover his eyes off of his face. “I’m an idiot.”

“What? Don’t say shit like that.”, Bass says as he takes Blues’ hand and leads him over to the bed. They both sit down on it and Bass wraps an arm round Blues which causes the Lightbot to lean against him. “Just tell me what happened.”

“You know how me and them draw sometimes. Well I drew us..I wasn’t thinking- They saw it.”

“And?”, Bass questioned. He didn’t mention how he would like to see the drawing.

“And..I left.”, Blues says as he looks down.

“You just left?”, Bass says. Blues nodded. Bass didn’t have to see Blues’ face to know he was ashamed of the action. Bass sighs. He knew the Lightbot liked to leave situations he didn’t know how to handle. It might not be right, but it was just something he did.

“Blues- I know you think they’re going to see you as some sort of bad person for being with me-”, Bass starts and Blues quickly shakes his head.

“No- Bass you know that’s not why-”

“I know, I know.”, Bass says to calm the other down. He didn’t need reassurance; he knew Blues didn’t see him as a bad person. “But- I know we’re on some sort of opposing teams bullshit. You think Rock and Roll are going to be disgusted that you’re with the enemy, but I know that’s not true.”

“How can you know?”, Blues asks quietly and Bass snorts.

“Because they love you, you idiot. If they really cared about all that they would have stopped you from seeing me when we were just friends. I know you can’t see it, but they’re just glad to see you happy.”, Bass says with a shrug.

“You really think so?”, Blues asks hesitantly and Bass nods.

“Yeah- You shouldn’t worry about what they think. They’re not like your dad.”, Bass says and Blues’ smile twitches at that.

“Can you imagine what our fathers would say if they knew?”, Blues says with a sad smile.

“Yeah- The doc would fly off the handle. Smooching the enemy- I kind of want him to see us just to see him angry.”, Bass says but he doesn’t mean it. Yeah he would love the doc to know he doesn’t give a shit about him or his expectations, but he would never put Blues in danger like that. He doesn’t want to think of what the doctor would try to do if he found out. What he would try to do to Blues.

“Yeah..”, Blues laughs a bit. “It’s bad enough my father would freak out enough with me being with a man..”

Bass snorts but his smile drops.

“Blues..You don’t think your siblings are that way too do you?”, Bass asks uncertainly.

“I don’t know.”, Blues says truthfully with a shrug. “They can’t help what they’re programmed with or what they’re taught.”

The way Blues says it so sadly makes Bass’ core feel twisted up inside. It wasn’t right for anyone to hate anyone just because of who they love. Just another reason why humans were so stupid.

“Alright- That’s it.”, Bass says as he stands up. Blues looks at him confused and yelps in surprise when Bass picks him up.

“Bass! What are you?-”, Blues questions with a small blush on his face but makes no move to get out of Bass’ arms. Bass grins.

“We’re going to see your siblings of course-”

  


When the two reach back to Light manor, Blues is visibly a nervous wreck. He tries to hide it by keeping his face straight, but the way the Lightbot runs his hands down the tails of his scarf and the way his voice has an edge to it says otherwise. Bass didn’t say anything though. As much as he loved to tease Blues when he was nervous, he knew now was not the time.

“I’ll be right with you-”, Bass says and Blues nods.

“Ok..”, Blues says. Bass takes his hand in his own and squeezes it in reassurance and Blues smiles a bit. The two climb up to the window of Rock and Roll’s room and Blues is surprised to find the window is already open.

“Blues! You’re back!”, He hears Roll say. There’s not a hint of disgust or anger in her voice.

“Why did you leave like that? We were worried.”, Rock says. He sounds a little annoyed but the small smile on his face tells Blues that it’s only out of worry. They don’t even flinch at the sight of Bass coming in too.  
“Guys..I have something to tell you..” Blues starts. He holds Bass’ hand and looks at his siblings hesitantly. “Me and Bass have been dating..”

Rock and Roll gasp, both with smiles on their face that make Blues feel a sweep of relief.

“So that’s why you left?”, Roll asks. Blues nods.

“Didn’t you see the picture?”, Blues asks in confusion and Rock and Roll look at each other.

“Well you and Bass were always holding hands and being close to each other, so we weren’t really surprised.”, Roll explains with a shrug and Rock laughs a bit.

“I can’t say I’m surprised. But we’re happy for you Blues! You better take good care of our brother though Bass!”, Rock says.

“Yeah! One word of you hurting him and you’ll have to deal with us!”, Roll says as she nods in agreement.

Blues groans in embarrassment and buries his face in his hands. Bass blinks at the words and just snickers. He looks at Blues pulling his hands away from his face and smiles a bit at the smile on Blues’ face. He knew it would all be ok.

Him and Blues might have been born on different sides, but he knew that in reality they were both on their very own side together. He leans down and kisses Blues’ forehead, and they both hear Rock and Roll say “Eww!” in unison.


End file.
